


attachments

by starkmaximoffs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, NaTzu - Freeform, nayeon - Freeform, twice, tzuyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkmaximoffs/pseuds/starkmaximoffs





	attachments

**_I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up_ **  
********_And we’re wrapped in light, in life, in love  
Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut  
For they’re designed to be together_

 

Nayeon did not want to believe it when Tzuyu told her she loved her. She did not want to trust Tzuyu’s warm, soothing touches nor her sweet words. Or maybe she just hated the idea of trusting them. Leave it to Nayeon to have the most stubborn feelings, heart and mind when it came to this. Could you blame her, though, if she really had had enough of people’s bullshit? Breaking into her life and when she had finally put her trust on them, they’d turn their backs on her and leave without any words and hesitations.

 

Tzuyu understood Nayeon’s side which was why she’s willing to wait no matter how many years it would take. Also, she held on to her own thought and belief that maybe the reason why Nayeon wouldn’t believe her and her actions was because she’s afraid to lose Tzuyu just like how she lost those people she trusted before.

 

 **“What did I tell you about smoking?”** Nayeon slapped Tzuyu’s hand back down even before the latter could have the cigar between her lips lit.

 

Tzuyu got rid of the thing as fast as she could, **“Not in front of you.”** She smiled. And Nayeon never stopped thinking it was very amusing and wonderful whenever Tzuyu smiled at her or talked to her nicely.

 

Because, first of all, Tzuyu was not the type to treat people the way they should be treated. She loved to smoke, to drink and get wasted in bars. She was always rude and cold towards everyone but not towards this girl who’s sitting across her. She showed a different side to her.

 

Nayeon couldn’t even remember how they started to be friends or when. She just found themselves getting closer and closer to each other. Nayeon didn’t really know if she liked it or not because attachments was the last thing she would want. They’re not really good friends, attachments and her. She had lost count on how many times it had already hurt her.

 

 **“What urged you to text me and tell me you wanted to meet up today? It’s rest day, why not enjoy it?”** Nayeon allowed her elbow to depend on the table and her chin on her palm. Her other hand was just resting by the Smart C Tzuyu had bought for her and let the younger one play with her bracelet.

 

Tzuyu was humming a song- the same song she’d been singing and listening to ever since they met: Afire Love.

 

Nayeon had to hear the song’s chorus part first,

**_“Darling, hold me in your arms the way you did last night_ **

**_and we’ll lie inside for a little while here, oh._ **

**_I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up_ **

**_and we’re wrapped in light, and life and love._ **

**_Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut_ **

**_for they’re designed to be together, oh._ **

**_With your body next to mine our hearts will beat as one._ **

**_And we’re set alight,_ **

**_We’re afire love.”_** before she got an answer, **“I just missed you…”**

 

Every word, Nayeon swore, that came from Tzuyu never failed to soften her heart and make her feel as if her tummy just dropped off of her.

 

Nayeon sighed, **“You know you’ve got to hold yourself back, right? Don’t-“**

 

 **“-put my hopes up on you. I know.”** Tzuyu let herself interrupt the older one and finish the sentence. It was always the same words and it always contained the same thought: in their current situation, _there’s never an assurance._

 

Nayeon’s heart sank when she saw the changes on Tzuyu’s face. She’s hurt. And that moment, she hated herself for always denying her real feelings for Tzuyu, for always pushing those feelings away and looking at the negative side. She hated herself for being terrified to be with someone who’s worth the risk.

 

Tzuyu’s fingers that were fiddling with Nayeon’s bracelet moved along her wrist down to her palm, and her forefinger drew circles on Nayeon’s open palm.

 

Those little actions that Tzuyu did were too potent to be ignored. And Nayeon would never deny that for a person with a different aura like Tzuyu, those little actions were too adorable and she couldn’t save herself from cracking a smile whenever Tzuyu did those.

 

 **“I don’t get it, you monkey, you can always go and find someone else out there… someone who can reciprocate your feelings,”** Nayeon felt a prick on her chest, digging deeper into her heart as she let those words out, **“Why do you choose to still tolerate your feelings for me?”** because who was she kidding? She might’ve not admitted it to herself, she still could not, but Tzuyu was someone beyond special to her.

 

In spite of that, Nayeon would still rather not have Tzuyu hanging there with her knowing that at the end of the day she’d just end up getting hurt by Nayeon. Even though it’s always unintentional, Nayeon couldn’t stop the guilt feeling creeping up to her whenever she thought about their situation.

 

 **“Because my feelings and attention tell me they belong to you and that they’re not yet ready to be diverted to a person who’s not you.”** Tzuyu answered, not looking at Nayeon and still drawing random lines and shapes on all over the older’s palm.

 

**“Will they ever be ready?”**

 

**“Nah. Don’t think so.”**

 

Nayeon bit her bottom lip. Really, Lord? Really? Did she do something heroic in her past life to deserve someone as good as Tzuyu?

 

As Tzuyu looked up, landing her eyes back on the shorter one, her fingers were finding their way to be interlocked with Nayeon’s.

 

 **“You always tell me not to put my hopes up on you. And here’s what I say to that,”** she gave Nayeon’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze, **“I am stubborn. I’ll wait and stay and be iron-willed no matter what you say. Because-“**

 

Nayeon cut her off this time, **“-you’re Iron Man’s daughter. I know.”**

 

That’s it. The end of the discussion with both of them chuckling and they’re back to teasing each other, laughing, eating until they’d spent all their pocket money, acting like the best of friends even though they both know _they could be more than that._

 

Nayeon wanted to take it slow and it’s okay because Tzuyu did not want to rush her, either. For now, they’re contented with what they were and what they had. Tzuyu could understand Nayeon, though, and she didn’t want to force her for she knew and saw already Nayeon’s fragility. She would never like the idea of breaking her into pieces like what the people in her past did to her.

 

And best things always come to those who wait, anyway. It’d be worth it. Nayeon’s always worth it.

 

* * *

**_a/n: hello yes if you read my other fics, you can see i always title my chapters after songs though sometimes they don't really have any connnections on what happens in the whole story jkdhafjsdhf SORRY I'M JUST SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO WRITE BUT TOO LAZY TO EVEN THINK OF A GOOD TITLE AND PLEASE JUST CONSIDER IT AS ME RECOMMENDING YOU ALL SOME GOOD SONGS THANK YOU VERY MUCH._ **

 

**_AND EHEM EHEM PLEASE SHIP MY UNDERRATED SUBMARINE NATZU I LOVE HOW CUTE THOSE TWO ARE!!!!_ **


End file.
